milkywayfandomcom-20200222-history
UFHW
The United Federation of Human Worlds (often abbreviated to UFHW) is the main governing force of the human race and their controlled planets. History Originally, the United Nations was founded in 1945 to help try to make world peace after World War II. By the end of World War III, many people were starting to lose faith in the UN's power to maintain order. In 2400, interstellar travel was invented, and so, the UN established the Space Command branch until 2445. At this point, there were several worlds in other star systems that wanted to be independent nations, not colonies of nations on Earth. The people decided to form a new alliance, one that wasn't associated with just Earth anymore. On June 26, exactly 500 years after the UN Charter, the UFHW was founded. Over the years, humans made contact with more and more alien races and expanded their control and influence far beyond the Orion Arm. By the early 2780s, the UFHW controlled roughly half of the known Galaxy. Government The UFHW is very similar to the UN in that it is comprised of several independent nations trying to be peaceful with one another. The United Human Council makes most of the decisions for mankind as a whole, and its members are elected by the member countries' citizens. It could be described as a republic, though not everyone under its control is one themselves, so it is officially known as an "international confederation". The Council is lead by the President, who is elected by the people as well. The President can veto any law the Council decides on, unless two-thirds of the council agree to it. The entire system is very similar to the Unites States, which, although many don't like it, makes it a very productive system. The only difference is that it has one Council and not two separate parts of a congress. The Council meets on the first day of every month at the UFHW Headquarters in New York City. Branches The UFHW has several different departments to help in specific situations. Defense - Ensures the safety of controlled worlds. Food and Drug - Makes sure that there is enough food for every citizen and monitors drug production. Justice - Enforces international laws. Housing and Construction - Makes sure there are places for every citizen to live. Science - Researches new technologies for the furture. Transportation - Control international transporting of people and goods. [[Space Command|'Space']] - Monitors and gives orders to military and diplomatic space ships Trade - Monitors trade between member nations. Human Rights - Fights to maintain human rights in every member nation. Health and Education - Ensures that everyone is well-educated and is in good health. Future Since 2770, The UFHW and the Milky Way Galactic Government have been having talks about merging with one another. Doing so would not only double the size of their economies and political power, but would also reduce hatred toward humans for having an entire empire to themselves. There are plans for a meeting on July 5, 2776, the day after the USA's Millennium Celebration, to make the final decision to merge or not. On July 6, 2776, news broke out that the UFHW declined the offer to merge, and are still independent of the MWGG. Still, both factions remain peaceful with eachother. This decision was criticized my many Megalons, who said that Humans were "too lazy" to accept the offer. Category:Factions Category:Earth